Doublemint Gum
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: Happy Birthday Kanda! What happens to Kanda when Allen chews gum? -- School Safe


**Anonymous Saru: **So yesterday was Kanda's birthday. I couldn't get inspired to write anything until I remembered that I actually did have something written for him! Well—nothing too long, as per my usual, this came from my English class, a short story, well, journal. But we were given the privilege to write whatever we wanted to about Wrigley's Chewing gum.  
**Rating: ****K**; come on guys. Let's be real and think with those things called brains. I had to make this school appropriate so my teacher wouldn't flip while reading it! Seriously, if she saw something yaoi related in this then she would probably have reported me to the principal and then inform my parents. But if you may, I _think_ I added a little KandaAllen (or Yullen whatever you like calling them.) And _maybe_ some KandaLavi, but who knows. BUT ONLY IF YOU SQUINT!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man. If I did then a lot of people would be gay and be doing the horizontal tango (as my friends call it.) And for the hell of it, there would be KandaMugen. I mean come on. Volume 4!  
**Et Cetera: **This has been indeed retyped. Edited, and read through clearly and carefully. Btw, I have a little more freedom then just a page worth. So for those in my English class who've read this, then take note that it's slightly longer :3

- - - - - - - -

Doublemint Gum

Chewing gum. Yeah, who would've thought that they would have a stick of gum in Italy? Wrigley's Double Mint gum, exactly three inches _(A.S. yes, I actually measured it, my friend had a ruler on him XD) _stick of gum. To Allen Walker, this was his drug.

Being an orphan from Britain it was easy to come by gum. Seeing as it was normally found stuck under bus seats, or park benches. Although, thankfully Allen never _ate_ that type of gum he came across by. His foster father would've yelled at him about getting some vile disease. But gum? Here in Italy? In the Black Order?! That was just quite bizarre... Allen shrugged the bizarre idea off quickly as he started unwrapping it. He sniffed it. You know, to make sure that it wasn't some kind of illusion or hoax.

It certainly _smelled_ exactly like Double Mint. Allen looked from side to side as he licked the small stick. It _tasted_ like gum... Therefore it _must_ be Wrigley's Double Mint gum! Allen thought as he shoved the stick into his mouth. A smile formed on his mouth as he savored the flavor. It had been sometime since he had tasted gum. He didn't want it to end too quickly, as he knew; most gum lost its flavor if you weren't careful enough.

"What are you eating bean sprout" Kanda asked as he looked at the boy curiously.

Allen looked up with a slight jump almost swallowing the delectable morsel. "A stick of Double Mint gum..." Allen said in between chews.

"Double—what?" Kanda asked looking at the boy perplexed.

"Double Mint gum." Allen said as he blew a bubble, allowing Kanda to take a wiff of it. It smelt minty. As of its name 'Double Mint' Kanda assumed. But this was the first time he had seen or smelt this gum substance. He wanted to know more, and quickly moved closer to examine it. Kanda tapped on the gum to try and feel the texture, but as soon as he did that—well—the bubble sorta—popped.

"Haha, hey Kanda, _Yu_ have a nice hairstyle. What did you tire of black? Or are you trying a new moose or something?" Lavi said joyfully as he bounced into the room.

Kanda looked curiously from Allen, who was sweating profusely; to Lavi, who was smiling to no ends. "What do you mean Lavi?" Kanda asked darkly, he hated the way Lavi said his first name. He knew all too well that the young bookman was taking a poke at his first name. Almost everybody did it. It aggravated Kanda to no end.

"I mean this!" Lavi said as he touched Kanda's hair delicately. Kanda quirked an eyebrow as his hand flew into his hair.

"What the—?" Kanda said confusedly, as he pulled a small piece of gum out of his hair. It was then that he noticed Allen slinking away slowly.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled, absolutely outraged. It took him years to get his hair to be that long. It took him years to get it to shin like that, years upon years of washing it with soap instead of washing it with shampoo and conditioner. _Too_. _Many_. _Years_.

"U-uh... S-sorry?" Allen said as he immediately threw his hands up to protect his face. He knew that an angered Kanda was a vicious one. Almost everybody at the Order knew when and how Kanda would react if he was extremely angered. This was _not_ one of the times to toy with him.

"Haha Yu-chan! You're going to have to get your hair cut!" Lavi said as he quickly pulled out a camera to take a few blackmail pictures of Kanda with bubble gum in his hair.

"M-maybe Komui has something to get the gum out of your hair??" Allen squeaked as Kanda lifted him up in the air, raising his fist.

"You'd better hope so..." He said darkly as he dropped Allen.

Komui sat his coffee cup down and lifted an eyebrow as the story was explained to him. As much as he would've liked to help Kanda, he had nothing to give the poor Japanese teen, well nothing _that would last long_. "Sorry Kanda, we're going to have to cut your hair."

Kanda looked down in slight devastation when Kanda told him the horrible news. He was pretty much heart broken. Well, if Kanda could appear heart broken...

Lavi and Komui smiled slightly as Kanda yelled at Allen, who was squeaking profusely.

As you can guess—Allen Walker will never chew bubble gum again.

* * *

_Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Fufufufufu...Happy (late) Birthday Kanda!

Kanda: HOW'S THAT A BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO ME!?

Allen: I'm sorry _(looks down sadly)_ you can cut my hair if you like... _(Holds up a pair of scissors.)_

Lavi: _(Laughing his ass off)_

Komui: Oo; that was the first cuss word you used in this story Monkey-chan!

Anonymous Saru: well, the story needed it XD;

Kanda: _(Looks down at the scissors blushingly)_

Anonymous Saru: YAY! BL—I mean...

Bookman: For those who didn't know, Kanda's birthday was July the 6th, mark it in your calendars.

Kanda: _(Rolls his eyes angrily and shoves the scissors out of Allen's hand) _...you guys are idiots...


End file.
